


Touching Base

by Milly_Blank



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU i guess?, Angst, Confusion, F/F, Lilith training Luz, baby gays, time skip, two years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly_Blank/pseuds/Milly_Blank
Summary: In their final year at Hexside, Amity and Luz's lives look a lot different. Fearing they're drifting apart, they decide to touch base.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Touching Base

Amity sat on the edge of the Witch's Arena, her back resting against a snow frosted stone. Her teal, shoulder-length hair was braided and hung to one shoulder. She had a large thermos couched between her legs, sketching in a small pad of paper she brought with her. 

Her breath left vapor in the air as she hummed a slow sad melody. She gently, slipping a pencil to her other hand, pulled her thick scarf back around her shoulder. Darting her golden eyes between the landscape and the paper.

The Boiling Isles below stretched out in front of her. All of it. It felt so enormous. So vast that it felt like no one could ever touch it all in one lifetime. A dark red trail of clouds cut the sky, the setting sun dotted with falling snow. 

"Sorry, I'm late." A voice shook Amity from her drawing. 

"You're not late."

"Well, I'm usually late." Luz took a moment to lay out a cloak onto the snow and then sat next to Amity. 

Amity gave Luz a small look. 

"Lilith gets on me if I show up to sessions with messy clothes." Luz gave a slight smile and then turned her eyes toward the horizon. 

Amity looked at Luz a moment, taking in her presence a little, then turned her attention down to her paper. "How are the sessions going?"

Luz let out a soft sigh, and then gently pulled her small ponytail tighter. "Good. I think. Lilith is pushing me. She challenges me. It's hard....in a way that's ...exciting." 

Luz's words have a sincere satisfaction in them, but a hint of sadness seeped through. But then again, maybe Luz was just tired. Amity wasn't there to pry. 

"That's good." Amity took a moment. "...You're not pushing yourself too hard?"

"No." Luz said somewhat curtly. Then, as if recognizing her harsh tone, sucked in a bit of air. "I mean...no....I'm just putting in the work, ya know?"

"Hmm." 

"...what about you?...since you left Hexside--"

"I'm on independent study, dingus, I'm still getting credit..."

"Right. Sorry." Luz closed her eyes and gave a gentle smile. "...Since you started independent study have things been....okay?"

"Yeah...I've been doing tons of art projects I've wanted to do, I've also been..um...spending time at the Owl House...."

Luz stiffened a little. "Oh really?" 

"Yeah....Eda misses you."

"I miss her too...." Luz pulled one of her knees up to her chest. "I have to be more in control before I can see her again..."

The wind whipped across knee-top and flicked the pages in Amity's sketchpad. Drawings of figures danced in the wind. Amity gently held the pages down a moment with her hand as the wind tussled the strands of loose hairs dangling from her hairline. 

Then she suddenly turned to a blank page and angled toward Luz. Amity then began to lazily sketch again. 

"What are you doing?" Luz asked, with a tired chuckle. 

"Drawing you." 

"Oh?"

"Hmm." Amity nodded. 

"Well then! Should I get into a like, really dashing pose? You know? Bring out the best in your subject?" Luz flexed, grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. 

Amity giggled. "No. Just be you."

Luz thought for a moment and then delicately shifted to sitting cross legged, careful not to get her school clothes wet. "Okay."

Amity just looked her. This strange human girl who had stolen her heart. She wondered if she knew right then how intensely her face made her feel. She was sadder, more deliberate, more careful these days. But sometimes Amity sees that wild, impulsive, passionate girl behind Luz's glassy, tired eyes. 

"I always liked your drawings." Luz said after long quiet moment. 

"I always liked your face."

Luz's eyes grew wide and then her face settled into a look of smarmy confidence. "Ohhh really Ms. Blight? Is that so?"Luz leaned in and again wiggled her eyebrows.

"Are the eyebrows like a signature thing?" Amity asked through a gentle chuckle. 

"Youuuu know it, baby!" Luz's eyebrow wiggling intensified. 

Just then a bracelet on Luz's wrist flashed a bright white light. Luz quickly put her fingers to it and it stopped. "I gotta go. I've got a thing with Lilith."

Amity quickly shifted away from Luz and watched her stand up and gently fold her cloak. "Oh. Okay..." Amity took a moment. "Don't kill yourself for Lilith's approval, okay Luz?" 

Luz looked back down at Amity with that soft Luz smile. "Never." Luz took out a teleportation talisman from her bag, her finger hovered above the rune on it's face. "Bye Amity."

"Bye Luz."

And with that she was gone. 

Amity took a deep sigh and looked at her half started sketch. She looked up at the darkening sky and turned herself to face the horizon. Then, with a twirl of a her finger, created a small ball of light and left it to hang above her head as she quietly began to sketch again.


End file.
